


Miraculous Yuuri

by HornedQueenOfHell



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Akuma, BAMF Katsuki Yuuri, BAMF Victor Nikiforov, Bad Puns, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Chat Noir!Victor, Flirty Victor Nikiforov, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Inspired by Miraculous Ladybug, Ladybug!Yuuri, M/M, Pining Katsuki Yuuri, Pining Victor Nikiforov, Smitten Katsuki Yuuri, Smitten Victor Nikiforov, cat like traits, superhero!victor, superhero!yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 00:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13512843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HornedQueenOfHell/pseuds/HornedQueenOfHell
Summary: Yuuri is Ladybug, Viktor is Chat Noir, need I say more





	Miraculous Yuuri

“Yuuri! Get up you’re going to be late for school!” Hiroko Katsuki called, after hearing her son startle hard enough to fall out of his bed she nodded and headed back to the kitchen reassured her younger child was now awake. 

Yuuri groaned but threw his blankets back onto his bed and stood, he scratched the back of his head and tugged his boxers down a bit before reaching for his phone. Shit he had twenty minutes! Letting loose a startled yelp Yuuri threw himself into his closet and began to tug out clothes, thank god he bathed last night. After running a brush through his hair and teeth, and yes he managed to use the correct ones for each, he gave his mom a quick peck on the cheek. She handed him a lunch and shooed him off to class. He was so grateful for his endurance as he ran all the way to the school.

“Slept in again?” Phichit teased as Yuuri collapsed into the seat next to him, panting. 

“Don’t judge me” Yuuri mumbled into his arms, he was so tired. Phichint just chuckled and pat him on the back.

“You know we have a new student joining today, right?” Yuuri turned his head until he could arch an eyebrow at his best friend.

“Why would I care about that?” Phichit just gaped at him, before the Thai boy could say anything the door opened and Yuuri’s heart stopped. 

Yuuri turned to Phichit strangled noises escaping his throat as Viktor freaking Nikiforov, world famous model and just all around gorgeous/drool-worthy/disturbingly hot person, walked into the room. 

The teacher was speaking, likely introducing Viktor to the class but Yuuri’s brain was still on vacation. It wasn’t until Viktor was moving closer to him that he remembered to close his mouth before the drool could slip down his chin.

“Hello” Viktor gave him a small smile as he set his bag down next to the seat in front of Yuuri.

“Please marry me.” Yuuri whispered. It was only when Viktor turned back to him with a light flush across his cheeks that Yuuri realized Viktor had heard him. “Sorry! That was awkward. Not you're awkward but just because we're. I'm awkward, you're gorgeous-” Phichit blessedly covered Yuuri’s mouth after that and let his friend put his head on the desk in embarrassment.

“Nice to meet you,” Phichit covered holding out a hand, “I’m Phichit and the stuttering hot mess next to me is Yuuri. He’s a designer and your father's line is the reason he lives and breathes.”

Viktor chuckles warmly and Phichit holds back a flinch at Yuuri’s circulation eliminating grip on his leg.

“I’ll tell him to keep a look out for your work then.” Yuuri jerks straight up in his seat with a look of horror on his face, any protests or exclamations for Viktor to ‘please, never ever do that’ leave his body along with his soul when Viktor winks at him.

Yuuri remains comatose until lunch.

“Yuuri we’re going to yours for food after school right?” Phichit says batting his eyes at Yuuri, the Japanese man shoves his friend away with a snort.

“I thought you were coming over to play video games or you know be my friend but you’re just mooching.” Yuuri laughs as him and phichit play slap each other while trying and failing to gather their bags together.

“If Phichit isn’t allowed over anymore can I have his share?” Chris commented from his seat in front of Yuuri’s best friend. He waggled his eyebrows when Yuuri glanced his way, “Although I bet you’re just as tasty.” Yuuri facepalmed.

“Chris no, but you know how much food my mom makes so you’re welcome to join.” And with that Yuuri and Phichit went to find a nice spot to eat lunch. Yuuri had to continuously fend off Phichit’s attempts to snag his food but it was all good natured. He saw Chris and Viktor sitting together a little ways away, it was clear the two were close friends with how they laughed together. Viktor’s laugh looked just as beautiful as the rest of him and Yuuri swooned a little.

Phichit just rolled his eyes and scrolled through his instagram, a Yuuri with a crush was hopeless to get the attention of. 

Several minutes before the next bell could ring a loud rumble shook the ground, students panicked as giant ice cicles began to spring from the ground.

“You wanted an Ice Queen you got one!” A voice cried. 

Yuuri took off across the courtyard diving behind a group of bushes, a small red and black bug-like creature slipped from his hoodie.

“Time to go?” Yuuri nodded once and said,

“Tikki, spots on!” The magic washed over him in a pink flash, it was still an adjustment to being a superhero but he was figuring it out. He flung his yoyo out and flew up to the roof to get a better view.

“You know some people really should learn to just ‘let it go’ eh bugaboo?” Yuri sighed as his partner slid up next to him.

“Hello Chat.” Chat Noir clutched his hands over his heart,

“I’m wounded my prince, you don’t sound excited to see me-owt all.” Yuuri leveled an exasperated look at him.

“Fight now, puns later.” They launched over the next roof, LadyBug with his yoyo and Chat Noir with his staff. They settled behind the ledge of a roof to scout, the possessed person was traveling through the streets freezing people into human icicles. 

“This smells like JJ.” Yuuri muttered, Chat was leaning into his personal space and...sniffing his hair.

“What are you doing?” Chat flailed backwards and scratched a hand through his silver hair,

“Sorry, habit.” Yeah he wasn’t about to admit that his partner smelled like sashimi and Viktor was this close to drooling on his shoulder. Yuuri just huffed and laid out his plan.

“Elsa over there is clearly looking for someone, it looks like she can only step where her ice grows though. See if you can pull her off of her frozen pedestal, I bet you that the akuma is in her shoes.”

“Your wish is my command, my lady.” And with another wink Chat was off. 

As awful as his kitty’s jokes were he was a great hero, he managed to push Ice Queen to the edge of the ice and with a flick of Yuuri’s yo-yo he wrapped the cord around her waist and pulled her to the ground. 

Chat’s power of destruction came in handy as he destroyed her shoes releasing the evil-filled butterfly that had possessed her. He used his own power of light and creation to wipe away the evil from the butterfly before releasing it back to freedom. 

Chat smiled at him and together they helped the girl to her feet and made sure she was okay. They passed her to a waiting ambulance before taking to the roofs, the paparazzi had already swarmed the school that morning upon hearing about Viktor’s arrival. 

“Ugh, why can’t they go away?” Chat grumbled laying on his back, his ring beeped telling him he had two minutes before the magic wore off. 

“We’re heros Chat what did you expect?” Yuuri didn’t use as much magic so his transformation was still solid. He reached over and scratched behind one of the kitty ears on Chat’s head, he had not expected the low rumble that slipped from the silver-haired boys throat though.

Yuuri’s giggles startled Viktor into realizing what we was doing,

“Umm, I go gotta um yeah no wait no! I have to go my lady!” Burning bright crimson the leather clad hero dove of the roof of the building into a nearby alley.

“Silly kitty” Yuuri sighed as he stood to stretch, after a few cracks in his spine he flung his yoyo out to find his own place to transform back.

The rest of school went by pretty smoothly, a lot of students chose to just go home after akuma attacks, and at the end Phichit chattered at him a mile a minute waving his phone in the older boys face.

“I can’t believe the amazing angles I got of Ladybug and Chat Noir today! This is so going on the blog!” Yuuri just shook his head and smiled as Phichit typed away at his phone. Phichit ran the Ladyblog which was about, you guessed it, his alter ego. Somedays Yuuri was tempted to tell his friend his secret just to watch Phichit’s head explode.

“Hey Yuuri!” The boy turned to see Chris waving at him from next to a very fancy vehicle. “I invited someone to join us today if that’s okay, he says he can give us a ride to yours as a thank you.”

“Yeah sure!” Yuuri replied as they headed towards the car. The two friends shrugged as they wondered who Chris had invited. The Swiss man smirked as he open the door for them and gestured for Yuuri to get in.

Upon sliding into the car he realized the answer to his unasked question was stupidly easy.

“Are you sure you’re okay with me tagging along, I know Chris kinda just sprung this on you.” God damn those eyes were blue.

“Yes I-I mean no I mmean it’s fine.” Yuuri just stopped himself talking right there, Viktor looked at him curiously for a moment before uneasily leaning back in his seat.

“You know it’s okay if it’s not.” He murmured. The silverette looked so beaten down Yuuri knew it was time to summon some of the Ladybug courage.

“I’m glad Chris invited you, my mom loves it when I bring friends home.”

“Friends huh?” Viktor asked with a delicate smile.

“If you’d like” Yuuri replied, Viktor gave an enthusiastic nod. Chris’ cough reminded him they weren’t alone in the car.

“We’re here lovebirds.” Both boys flushed and scrambled out of the car.

Hiroko Katsuki was delighted to meet Viktor and immediately began doting on the model shoving food into his hands. Yuuri contemplated suffocating himself under the kotatsu as his mother...mothered Viktor. The thing is though Viktor really seemed happy about it. The boys all sat at one table with several plates of food taking turns playing video games in Yuuri’s living room.

Mari had joined them for a bit, kicking Phichit’s ass in a round of Mario Kart before having to get back to work.

“You’re lucky you have such a close relationship with your sibling Yuuri, I’m jealous.” Yuuri tilted his head and considered Viktor,

“You’re not?” The model shook his head and took another bite of pork cutlet he’d been pushing around his plate. This was the best food he’d ever eaten and he gleefully let it ruin his diet.

“My brother and I are fraternal twins, I was born on the 25th and him on the 26th.”

“Why doesn’t he model like you?” Yuuri had never recalled hearing that Viktor even had a sibling.

“He doesn’t have the ‘right look’ according to father, I disagree but my opinion doesn’t matter. He’s a lepidopterist.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be in the dumpster fire that is Tumblr if you wanna smack me, same username.


End file.
